


Wilting

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark, Dream Sequence, F/F, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Dream:a series of thoughts, images, or emotions occurring during sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea I just had to write because it was different from things I normally do and I wanted to try it.  
> This piece is (hopefully) more poetic my other works, enjoy!

_Sound around her was muted, the vibrant colors of the flowers blurring the sky and the air filled with the sweet scent of the field’s blossoming flora_

_Luisa inhaled deeply, letting the warm, fragrant air fill her lungs and the sun warm her skin. She reached out, stroking the soft petals of a beautiful purple flower blooming next to her. The leaves imparting their aromatic scent to her fingers._

_She smiled, looking around the whole field of equally beautiful flowers, ready to explore._

_The silent breeze blew her dress up around her, riffling through her hair and bending the flowers around her._

_She carefully made her way through the field, not wanting to snap any of the magnificent blossoms around her. The soft, fresh grass underneath her feet muffling her steps._

_She couldn’t stop looking at the flowers. Pausing every so often to smell them, to stroke their petals. These flowers shouldn’t grow next to each other in such abundance, shouldn’t display such a rich diversity in colors and such fragrant smells. But Luisa couldn’t get enough of them._

_She wandered towards the center of the field, or what she thought was the center of the field. She couldn’t actually see the borders, just an endless, ever-stretching sea of flowers._

_The further she walked, the higher and more lush the flowers became, closing up around her, making it up impossible for her to see where she’d come from._

_Luisa had no idea how long she’d been here, strolling leisurely through the pasture, but it was starting to get dark around her, the sun sinking below the horizon._

_Suddenly the wall of flowers gave way, opening up into a shadowy clearing. Soft beams of lighting crisscrossing the glade, illuminating the most beautiful flower she had ever seen._

_A gorgeous red rose was blooming in the middle of the grassy circle, smelling even sweeter than all of the other flowers combined. Its leaves shining with small specks of dew, its blood red petals almost bleeding into the air around them so vibrant were they._

_The scent and color drew her closer. She reached out, catching a droplet of dew on her fingertip. She brought it to her lips to lick it off, the taste even sweeter than the scent had been._

_She stroked the velvety petals, never having felt anything quite as soft in her life before._

_Her hand trailed down to the stem of the flower, avoiding its thorns as she plucked it from the rosebush._

_The wind picked up, making the flowers around her sway and bend violently. The little light left in the clearing got harsh, the shadows becoming darker and more threatening, the formerly sweet scent in the air became sickly sweet and cloying, choking her._

_The rose wilted from vibrant red to parchment-y yellow and then from the dead yellow to a dark, pitch black._

_Startled, Luisa tried to drop the flower, but large thorns grew from the stem and hooked into her skin, wrapping around her arm like a vine, cutting and clawing at her skin, restricting her circulation as it squeezed tighter._

_She fell to her knees, screaming in pain but no sound coming out in the weird soundlessness of the field. The flower curled higher and higher around her arm, biting into the skin, warm blood seeping from the cuts._

_The formerly sweet scent turned into one of rot, making the air poisonous and difficult to breathe. Her eyes starting to water from the vile smell._

_Luisa tried to pry the rose off, but it seemed stuck to her skin, its dead, black leaves standing out against her paling skin. The vines reached her shoulder, tearing through the fabric of her dress, continuing to cover the rest of her body. Ripping at her flesh with its thorns, slowly choking her as the vine looped around her throat._

_The edges of her vision started turning black as the dark rose squeezed her trachea, making it impossible for her to breathe. She struggled to get free but it was no use, the flower had pinned her to the ground, crisscrossing her body, shredding her clothes and skin, taking her breath away until the world went black around her._

She woke up gasping in bed moments later, still feeling the thorns puncturing her skin and the vines wrapping around her throat, slowly choking the life out of her.

She checked her arms, not seeing any cuts or gashes, confirming what she already knew: it had all just been a dream.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to calm her breathing, the feeling of darkness clinging to her skin, swirling around in her head. It had all felt too real. She could still smell the black rose, even if it had never been real.

‘Hey,’ a sleepy voice came from next to her, startling Luisa as she put her hand on the place the black rose had sprouted its thorns. ‘Everything okay?’

Luisa swallowed, making herself squeeze her lover’s hand, even if physical contact was the last thing she wanted right now.

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ Luisa nodded after a while, wiping at her tears and taking another shaky breath. ‘Just a bad dream.’

‘Come here,’ her girlfriend said, opening her arms and pulling Luisa into a tight embrace.

Luisa clung to her, not being able to shake her dream, the images and the pain flashing behind her eyes and underneath her skin. Still feeling the rose crawl over her skin, constricting her.

‘Thank you, Lee,’ Luisa whispered as Eileen started humming a soft chant into her ear, muttering the familiar words under her breath, calming and steadying her like she had always done. Helping ground her and shake off the images of the dream, making them seem distant and less traumatic.

Luisa took another steadying breath, daring to close her eyes again, knowing she was safe in Eileen’s arms. She hadn’t seen or heard from Rose in four years, yet here she was, still haunting her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be much appreciate. 
> 
> If you have any questions about this piece I will gladly answer them, this writing relies a lot on a idea I had at midnight last night when I was kind of in a dark mood (as you have probably noticed) so it might not be as well-executed as I had hoped. But the intention of it still should be clear, I think. If not, please ask!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
